


Allegories and Orthometry

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: Drabbles written for100words





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 26 - Alternate Universe

Tilda sat in the chair with the blanket over her legs. She wasn’t cold, but she had learned long ago that her husband was a very protective dwarf. It could get cold in the mountain during the night and Kili was happiest when he knew that she was wrapped up and warm.

“You are aware I would be a lot warmer if I was wrapped up with you, my heart.”

Kili came and wrapped his arms around her. “I just wanted to make sure you were comfortable, Amralime.”

“When you are with me, I am then at my most content.”


End file.
